In the end
by Nyte Shade214
Summary: Shinara bears her burden and trusts herself
1. The Spirit

In the End  
  
Thanks for considering to read my story as you can tell from the summary it is a continuation from everyone else's dreams of what happened in the story. So read and enjoy.  
  
Dart and Shana had a daughter after about 2 years of marriage. Her name would be later known all across the world. Maybe even better than the tree of life. Shinara was to be the name. She was a lovely blend of Shana's heart and Dart's talent, love and skill of fighting. She was just depressed because her mother could not have anymore children so she would just have to continue being an only child and a tomboy. But it isn't like she has a choice being that it was only boys around her and they weren't the best influences.  
  
"Shinara why won't you ever wear a skirt?" her concerned mother asked her. "I don't see a point mother. Why should I if all is going to happen is I'm going to get them torn. Why do you want me to wear them, what, do you think I'm not girly enough just because you were oh, so girly?" she asked with an attitude and she had reason for one all her mother did was try and make her be more like her. So she was just becoming sick of it.  
  
"Shin, I don't see why you have to get so angry about it. I was just asking you a question. So don't be mouthing off like you are grown yet, you are still only 16 years old." her mother replied. "I'm 16 years of a very bored grown and mature girl." she quipped. "What was that child?" "Nothing important mother." Shinara replied as she walked off to where her father was training.   
  
"Dad?" she called to him before she got too close. She had learned this the hard way. Once, about a year ago her father was intensely training, deeply in thought about the death about of the woman she swears her father loves maybe even more than her mother, Rose. She ran up to him quietly and grabbed his arm tell him some great news about her adventure with a couple friends, Benar, Bognor, Saquel, and Cecril. Her father was surprised and slashed her arm just above the elbow, not enough to kill but enough to scar and cause great pain. When he looked he found it to be his daughter.  
  
"Yes Shinara?" he answered while putting his weapon down. She began to walk closer to Dart and consult with her father. "Dad, mother keeps trying to put me in those god-forsaken things. Can you please tell her to quit it?" she complained. "What god-forsaken things? Are you talking about those dresses she begs you to wear at least once a week?" he said smiling at his daughter who reminded him so much of Shana.  
  
"Don't say it like they aren't the most dreadful things you have ever see!" she responded. "Shin, you speak of them as if they are Kraken. It is just a piece of cloth..."" But dad!" she cut him off. "I would wear the leg of a Kraken before I would wear a skirt! I will never wear one." she said, but before she could complain farther, a man came running screaming her father's name.   
  
"Dart! Oh Dart please come quick! These monsters are attacking the village! We don't know what they are! Please help!" her father quickly grabbed his sword and his daughter ran and got hers and she followed.  
  
When she got closer she saw them to be Dragoons. But something was strange about them they seemed to be sort of transparent but evil in a way. While she stood there and studied them her father was being double teamed by two of the Dragoons. She ran after them and slashed one of the evil dragoons across the back and he quickly turned and swung his sword at her. Being trained by her father this was a skill quickly learned, she ducked and slashed him again on his thigh. He doubled over and went down on one knee. With that she rammed her sword through his chin and it came out the top of hid head with some remains of some dark slimy substance (hopefully it wasn't his so-called brain) on the tip. She quickly turned to help her father and was surprised to find him standing there proudly watching her with amazement at his daughter.  
  
"Well you have improved much since I last trained with you. We need to train again so I can see just how good you will be against me." he said with pride filling his voice. "Sure father, but mustn't we fist figure out why they were here?" she asked. "I know why they are here." Cecril responded. "Why? What were they after you?" Shinara asked. "Yes and no. They weren't actually after me they were after this." he said and held up this stone. "I found this after I killed this blackish-purple dragon." he said. I t was a dragoon spirit and it floated towards Shinara and glowed brightly. "Shin the spirit has chosen you." Dart said dreadfully because he knew what led before a dragoon, death, killing and heartache.   
  
Thanks for reading so far I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. This is pretty long chapter but it was a lot that needed to be know. So, give me some reviews and don't be scared cuz' I don't bite, unless necessary... 


	2. Compromising With Fate

Compromising with Fate  
  
As they sit around in the dining room, the air is heavy with fear and concern. Shinara is scared because she doesn't know what this has to do with her. She has heard the stories, but they told her that she would never be chosen as a dragoon because the moved far away from all of that. But how can you move away from destiny? She must've been destined for this. Just as her parents were, they didn't run and neither would she.  
  
They were concerned for her. They knew of the struggle that came with this life. It was full of killing, killing those that opposed you, those that tried to kill you and those that tried to kill your friends. She loved her friends and they her. But from her parents point of view it seemed like Fate was trying to take something dear away from them.   
  
Her parents were debating on whether they should call on their old friends or try and work on this as regular parents but they knew this was not a regular situation. The Fates had something planned for her and this was no little ordeal.  
  
"Mom. Dad. Did I do something? Is this my fault?" Shinara asked carefully. She did not like upsetting her parents when they were like this. There was only one time when they had gotten like this before. When her father had thought that Rose was still alive. Her parents didn't know that she knew this but she overheard them having a huge argument over Rose. Her mother accused him of loving her more than a friend, or a counselor. She was getting vibes from both of them that they wanted it to be more than that. Her father denied all of them. He said that he loved Rose but it was just as he loves Haschel, Albert, Meru, Miranda, Kongol, and Lavitz. Shana let it go but Shinara knows it is still in her heart.  
  
"No honey, this isn't. This was destined to happen. If anything, you wouldn't have been you if you would've stopped it if it was possible. Just don't worry about it, we will figure out something that will be best for you." Shana reasoned like the typical concerned parent.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering because it just felt like I could have prevented this from happening. I don't know how to explain it but it just feels like it is my fault." Shinara said.  
  
"Well don't feel like that. It isn't your fault. Fate has decided this and now we will have to decide if we are going to go along with this or not let you go." Dart replied.  
  
"Go? Go where? Are you sending me away? Please don't send me away! I said it wasn't my fault. Why, are you blaming this on me? Mom, dad don't blame me I'm sorry!" Shinara cried  
  
"No, no honey. We aren't sending you anywhere. Your father never told you about our past and about Lavitz." Shana said to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, dad told me about Lavitz, but what has that got to do with me." "Okay I think we need to pull everyone and their children together on this one. I think we are starting another journey." Dart concluded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One by one the old gang and their offsprings came into Shana and Dart's home. They gave them the usual greeting of hello and gave Shinara a warm hug knowing what this meeting would contain. Haschel came with this beautiful Hispanic woman. She looked as if to be in her late forties, early fifties. She had black hair cascading down her back. She wore a black dress with a purple shawl draped around her shoulders. She looked as if they have met somewhere before because she greeted us with a familiarity.   
  
"Hello Dart, Shana, and lovely Shinara. Its been so long since I've seen you. Oh, my! Look how you've grown! You are such a beautiful young lady. Last I saw of you, you were this tall." she said raising her hand to her waist line.  
  
"Thank you but I don't remember you, sorry." Shinara responded.  
  
She was obviously surprised that this woman spoke to her with this great sense of familiarity that Shinara just could not return. But the woman didn't seem the least bit upset that she didn't recognized her. It was almost as if she expected it. Her beautiful smile continued to light up her face. But the strange thing was that the whiteness of her smile brought out a beautiful twinkle in her grayish-hazel eyes. What a beautiful combination, Shinara thought, but where do I know her from?  
  
"Oh, but Shinara , I wouldn't expect you to remember me. I met you when you were much younger. You were pretty tall for a three year old." she said.  
  
"But you still haven't told me where I should remember you from." Shinara replied.  
  
"Oh, but I know sweetheart. I haven't gotten to that part yet. You still have that bad habit of cutting people off I see. While your parents were journeying around, trying to find a suitable town for them to raise you in. They stopped by my house."  
  
"I see." Shinara said  
  
"Yes, well, then, you guys stayed with me for about two weeks and you and I got along pretty well while your parents searched around town trying to find information on nearby towns that would be good for raising their child." she said, remembering the times.  
  
"What?! My parents left me alone in a house with a complete stranger?" she said while glaring at her parents who were too busy associating with their long-time friends that they weren't paying her any any mind.  
  
"No, no, sweet child. They knew me. Haschel and I had a long ongoing relationship so Dart had come to visit me a many of times with his darling grandfather. So don't worry about that. But as I was saying before you used your longtime talent. So I would not expect you to remember me because I was only in your life for a mere two weeks. I mean, I wouldn't have remembered you either if I was your age. But that is okay, but now do you remember me?" she finished finally.  
  
" I think so. Did you have a blue door?" Shinara asked.  
  
"Yes, I did have a blue door. But I just recently repainted it. It's black now." "You had bare floors and it was a light brown earth color. You had lots and lots of windows, all over the place! And, and I slept in the back room so I could see the sea!" she exclaimed.   
  
She was so happy that she was remember all of these things. It was like a rush of beautiful memories all flooding back in a great quantity  
  
"Oh, but wait, there is one thing that I do not recall." "What might that be?" "What is your name?"  
  
Okay now that was the end of chapter two. Sorry it took so long but I had finals and a lot of backed up chores but as soon as I finish writing this "note" I am going to begin the next chapter. This time could I get more than one review. If you do I will be your friend forever and ever and all that other stuff *hehe*. Okay buh bye now! ; )  
  



	3. Final Decisions

Final Decisions  
  
"My name darling? Of all that you don't even remember my name? Very well then, I will refresh your memory. My name is Miyu. You used to call me Gram Mimi. You always seemed to call me Miru when you tried to say my whole name. I guess she was important to you, but yeah you used to call me Gram Mimi. It was a very cute name and it was even better hearing an adorable little girl call me that." she said with a beautiful smile on here face.  
  
"Grams Mimi, I remember that. I was wondering if it would be okay...if I still like called you that? Even though like, I didn't remember your name...would it be okay?" Shinara asked sweetly, unsure as she didn't know if Miyu would be okay with it anymore.  
  
"But of course! I would be called nothing else by you! I was your Grams Mimi and wish to stay your Grams Mimi darling. Did you know I was the one to give you those silly little nicknames and then find songs to go with them ever so sweetly.? I bet you didn't remember that Nara."she said to see if Shinara remembered that name.  
  
"Nara! You gave me that nickname? Oh, how glad I am that I finally am able to figure out all that I didn't remember. All those nights thinking of those things that didn't quite make sense to me, the names the places the people, my great love of windows by the sea. Oh how happy you've made me Grams Mimi!" Shinara exclaimed.  
  
And with that Shinara ran up to Miyu and gave her the greatest hug and wouldn't let go until her parents with the others walked up to see the embrace. For they didn't think that Shinara would remember her grandmother, the only one she would ever know.  
  
"Well I see that you guys finally have gotten aquatinted with each other and now remember each other quiet well. I am very happy that you remember her Shinara."said a proud Haschel. Two of the most important women in his life are in each others company.  
  
"Grandpa!" exclaimed Shinara. She ran from her grandmothers embrace and into her grandfathers arms.  
  
"Oh how long has it been grandpa, two years, three?"she asked him. It wasn't his fault, he had a lot of things to take care of, now that he was the mayor of his town and adopting a child of his own, Hannan. He was about 17 years old. He had long wheat-colored hair and sea blue eyes. He was a natural fighter, coming from nothing he had to be. He knew all about the dragoons and the dragoon campaign because they were the stories that Haschel loved to tell when it was the time for him to tell stories. He, Miyu, and Haschel sat there and laughed and joked around as if they were a real family.   
  
He was a good child but everyone had their shortcomings. He found it hard to trust people because they have always done him wrong. His parents being the first to do him so, then following almost everyone afterwards. Haschel and Miyu were the first he was able to trust but it took a long time for him to do so. Know he looked at all with a untrusting eyes but most just thought he was just being careful.  
  
They had brought him along but Shinara did not see him just yet because he was outside looking around at the nature surrounding him. He was a lover of nature. The flowers, the grass, the trees, the clouds, everything that man did not create. He was amused by man-made things such as weapons, but he would rather create it himself than support someone who wouldn't even remember his face.   
  
He fights with a sword that he made when he was no older than eleven, in the privacy of his chambers in his home with his new found parents. He was with them for about seven months before he made his sword. It was a very effective, yet fashionable sword for someone his age. H e never looked his age so people never second guessed his need for such a weapon for someone his age.  
  
"This is a very impressive landscape for someone to live in. By the looks of the house they had it personally built to suit their needs and they didn't tear down much of the trees. Yes impressive it is. I would think it was Dart, Shana and their son. He is probably about fifteen." Hannan says to himself as he looks at the training area that Shinara and he father work in occasionally.  
  
As he continues to study the landscape, Shinara comes out to pick a few more vegetables for them to eat once Haschel tells her that his son will be arriving shortly because he likes to study the nature in any area that they travel in so he will become familiar with it.  
  
As Shinara turns the corner she bumps into Hannan. She stumbles backwards and drops the basket she was holding and Hannan falls to the floor. He looks up at her with anger and surprise for a girl had just knocked him over. A mere girl is what he thought, but she wasn't.   
  
"Whose ward are you? Why did you run into me?" he demanded. He was just plain furious that he was knocked over by a girl. As he stepped back he really looked at her and realized she was a really pretty girl. Her eyes, her stature, her demeanor, and her build was just very interesting. Just as he was fascinated by nature, he was intrigued by her, but that didn't completely erase his anger and embarrassment.   
  
"I am no ward, not that it is your business. I should ask you who are you wandering around someone else's property I bet the owners of this home wouldn't be to happy to know that strangers are wandering about. Also, I didn't run into you, you rammed into me." she stated in a very calm tone.  
  
"Aha! That is where you are wrong! I know the owners of this house my father and the man of this house are very close in fact but not that is matters. Who are you?" he asked, but he was unable to get a response from her because by then everyone inside the house had come outside seeing the entire landscaping of the house.  
  
"Ah, I see you have met my adopted son Shinara."Haschel says with a great smile on his face.  
  
"Adopted son? Grandpa this is the boy you always talk about when you come to visit?" Shinara asks puzzled  
  
"Grandpa? Wait. Father, this is your great powerful grandchild with the promising destiny laid in front of them?" Hannan asks his father.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me he was bringing his child with him? This boy was wandering all about the property. I thought him to be a trespasser. I was about to attack him but I felt sorry for him because he looked lost." she said.  
  
"You felt sorry? You were terrified after you fell when you ran into me. I didn't look lost I knew where I was going you need to watch where you go." he said smugly.  
  
"I didn't run into you, you rammed into me like a raging bull!" she yelled.  
  
"I did no such a thing." "And terrified? I was not. You were the one laying on the floor almost the entire time after you fell to the ground after I startled you so and you called me a ward." she fumed.  
  
"That's because you don't live here." "I do live here. These are my parents. This is my house!" she responded as she pointed to her mother and father and the land around her.  
  
He was speechless. He had grown to admire Dart after all of the stories that Haschel had told him about his adventures. Now to find out that he had a daughter and this girl to be his child was shocking.  
  
"Dart. . . Dart is your father? And Shana your mother?"he asked her.  
  
"Yes. They are my parents." Now she had the chance to be smug.  
  
"Now we can't have you two arguing. We need to be inside figuring out what we are going to do about this situation that has arisen." Haschel stated and led the way back inside the house. 


	4. Understanding Your Destiny

Understanding Your Destiny  
  
P.O.V.: Shinara  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! I got 4 so far! It may not be that much but this is my first story! And I will take your advice about the anonymous and the thinking part. Haschel isn't her grandfather it is short for great-granpa. Kay?  
  
"Now I don't want to hear any of this useless bickering. You two don't say anything if it doesn't concern you, just listen and learn. Okay?" Haschel demanded of them. Instead of saying yes, me and that boy defiantly nodded our heads.   
  
How could Grandpa do this? Go and adopt this thing and call him his son. I knew he was, like, well I don't know how to say this. I hope he doesn't stay long.  
  
They started discussing things about a journey and people who should come. They said Hannan. They even started naming a few of my friends, Bognor, Cecril, and Saquel. That is what got my attention.  
  
"Don't bring them into this! They have nothing to do with my troubles!" I yelled. I didn't want them hurt or anything from what I was going into. I don't want them to get hurt. I don't want Saquel to hate me because he doesn't understand what I am going through. He is the closest thing I have to a big brother.  
  
"These are not your troubles. These are our troubles. Their troubles. This isn't like anything else you have went through. It isn't all about you this time. Other people are at risk by this." Haschel yelled as he snapped at me. This made me think, what was I in? What were we in?  
  
"Then what exactly has your past gotten me into? Is someone out after us? Do we have the key to destroying the universe? Is the weight of the world on our hands? Is one of us going to destroy the child by being this evil child born with a destiny to be a key in the world's mass destruction? What is up with you guys?" I pleaded with them as I started to cry. I was just filled with all this stress.  
  
"Well are you guys going to tell her what is going on or are you going to sit here and let her just be clueless and cry, because it seems as if you are the only ones that know what the hell is going on. Also, I would like to know what has you guys so locked up. The only one here who has smiled since we got here is Miyu." Hannan said.   
  
I was shocked. He was kind of like taking up for me in a way. Why did I hate him so much. Is it because he challenged me and called me a ward unknowingly? I don't know but I was intrigued by him.  
  
"Well, I think I should be the one to tell all this mess. Since I kind of was like, you know, there from the start," Dart interjected, "Okay. I don't know how to start it off but here goes nothing. Shinara do you know that stone you picked up? It was the spirit of a dragon."  
  
"A dragon spirit? What does it possess people to do stuff?" Shinara asked.  
  
"Let me finish Shinara. Well about 20 years ago we all were given a spirit, Me, your mother, Haschel, Albert, Meru, Miranda. Lavitz." he paused. We all became quiet because my father never had a proper chance to grieve for his lost friend. He didn't know him for long but long enough to love him. He continued, "We were to be dragoon knights. People who were to protect the Moon child. Their was one person who was also a dragoon, Rose. But she was also the Black Monster, the one destined to kill the Moon Child. The one thing we were trying to protect other than ourselves." he went on with his story and I listened. In a little bit, after he finished about his journey he told me about the dragoon campaign, which I knew some about. It was so much to take in I was feeling overwhelmed. I still couldn't understand what this had to do with me.  
  
"Where do I come in with this?" I finally asked when I found my voice.  
  
"Shinara. The dragon spirit that chose you was the Black Dragon." my father told me.  
  
"What? Am I to have the destiny of this Rose who you speak so highly of and I was never given the chance to meet? Am I to seek, kill and destroy before they have a proper life to live just because of their destiny?"I cried. I did not want to have her destiny. Just to wander and not to feel. I wanted to feel love, pain, remorse, hatred, anything. Just to say I have them.  
  
"I don't think so but i really don't know. You would already know I think if you were the Black Monster. But by you being chosen as a Dragoon you must act as a Dragoon and do duty, go with your calling." he all but pleaded. I could see in his eyes that this was hurting him as bad as it was hurting me. To be sending me away on this unknown path. Similar but not the same to the path that he went down. That he finished eighteen years ago.  
  
"Mom," I cried, "you guys are sending me away? Sending me to defend, some–some honor that I don't know anything about. How am I supposed to use this spirit? Will it make me berserk in a battle? Will it speak to me and give me instruction, since you won't be there? Do I have to leave now? Tonight, tomorrow, next week? Will die?" I asked.  
  
"Baby, there is a chance that if you aren't on your best you may in fact be killed by one of your enemies." my mother replied.  
  
"One of my enemies? How many people will hate me? How many people will be out for my life?"I screamed. I was understanding what I didn't want to. I was to live the life my mother and father lived. Traveling and killing. Sacrificing everything, having nothing.   
  
"This seems like an awful lot to be putting on one mere girl." Hannan finally stated.  
  
I glanced at him. Was he being facetious or trying to ease my load? I really didn't know but I didn't have the energy to try and find out. All this has gotten me exhausted.  
  
"No, it is a lot to put on her. Not because she is a girl but for any one person. That is why we are making arrangements for her not to be alone. We are going to see if her three friends would go along with her." Albert said.  
  
"What? Three of her under accomplished, weak friends? What will they do but bring her down faster?"he snapped.  
  
"Well do you have a better idea?"I quipped.  
  
"I will go with you and you friends. That way you will have a skilled fighter along with you, weaklings." he stated as if he had won something. Not knowing he had played into Haschel's hands. He knew his pride wouldn't allow others to be considered before him as if they were better.  
  
"I assure you I am no weakling. I have fought alongside my father against the dragoon knights that we believe were dead." I stated wearily. I was to tired to put up a fight and they could see that in my posture.  
  
"Well if you all are tired, because it is pretty late and this has been a lot to swallow at one time. We have plenty of guest rooms you can have your pick. It is five on the east wing nearest where the sunrises and five more in the west wing where it sets, it also has a great view of the sea." my mother finally said.   
  
I was the first to rise to run to my room. I had a restless night of sleep, full of dreams of what was to be but at least it was sleep.  
  
Thank you for the reviews and I changed it so I can received reviews from anonymous people. Thanks for the advice and I have taken heed. 


	5. The Long Journey

The long journey  
  
I woke up to the sound of all of the company talking in what they called a hush tone. I heard Haschel base-covered voice talking about Kongol.  
  
"Where is he? I'm sure he got the letter, I'm just sure of it." he sounded like a father, being as though he had something you could consider a son living under his roof.   
  
I wasn't worried about Kongol. Anyone who messed with him deserved what they got. I was worried about Meru. She was so happy and didn't know when to be quiet. She might have mouthed off to the wrong people and we haven't talked to her in years. The only one who had seen her was Kongol.  
  
"Well Meru said she'd be a little late but this is a whole day late. She knew this was important. We will just have to start this thing without her then." Haschel concluded.  
  
It was a brief silence and then I heard light footsteps. It was probably my mother, she and Grams Mimi were the only ones who walked softly with or without shoes on. I heard my door crack open and the light shine on my floor with a petite shadow cast through it. Then the door was shut and I could no longer see her shadow.  
  
"Baby, I know you're not sleep. You can turn over and look at me." I heard my mother's soft voice say. I obeyed and rolled over to face her and she was standing beside me bed looking at me.  
  
"Morning mom." I told her as I forced a smile on my face. I didn't really have anything to smile for.  
  
"Well Miyu is fixing breakfast, enough for everyone and that is pretty hard." my mom said sweetly forcing a smile onto her face. I swung my legs over my bed so that they hung over as I put my feet into my slippers. I rose as I stretched and yawned. Oh, my breath wasn't that fresh.  
  
"I think I'll go and help her out." I replied. I grabbed a shirt, pants and some clean undergarments. Now that their was others in the house I couldn't go about without certain garments on if you know what I mean. That weird guy might get a weird pleasure in seeing me without it on.  
  
"That would be nice." she said as she turned and left my room.  
  
I stretched again before I made it to the bathroom and I took a bath. When I came out everyone stopped talking and looked at me. That boy was still here. Why didn't he leave? He has a home. I hope he really doesn't plan on staying.  
  
"Good morning all." I said as I yawned again.   
  
"Good morning." all but Hannan said. I didn't expect him to speak to me anyway and I told myself that I didn't care. But I thought he would at least be civil to me after all he did take up for me yesterday. All the adults continued their side conversations and Hanna continued to look at me.  
  
"Are you going to speak or continue to stare?" I asked him.  
  
"Wow, you sure are feisty in the morning. You didn't say good morning to me." he smiled with a slight smile on his face.   
  
He was a cute boy. He had a nice smile when he gave you the privilege of seeing it. I loved his dimples. He had such bright eyes. They sparkled when he saw something he liked. Just like when he was looking at my great-grandfather. He must really love him.  
  
"I did say good morning." "I'm not 'all', I'm Hannan, big difference." "Not that big to me." I mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" he responded with another smile that deepened his dimples even more.  
  
"I said I didn't know that you wanted me to refer to you by your name."I told him while trying so hard to suppress back a smile. "Well from now on, I want to be called Mr. Hannan sir. Got it?" "You gotta be kidding me!" I said laughing. I was tickled by his sense of humor. He might turn out to be a nice guy.  
  
"No I'm serious," he said with a grin, "I want you to call me that. Sike I'm just kidding with you. Just call me Hannan." he said finally. He just kept smiling at me as if he knew something that I didn't.   
  
"Ok well then you can call me Shinara." I told him. We never did get a chance to get properly acquainted.   
  
"Now that we have been introduced the right way, maybe we can be civil to each other. Because the way that they are talking right about now, it looks as if we are going to be around each other for a while." he stated.  
  
"What do you mean. Are they talking of sending us off somewhere?" I asked him.  
  
"Shinara! I thought your mother told me that you were coming to help me out in here?" Grams Mimi yelled from in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming," I said, "I want you to tell me what you mean when I'm finished." I told him as I rushed off to help my Grams.  
  
"You know he is almost considered family," Grams said as I walked in the kitchen. "You could date him and it wouldn't be immoral."  
  
"Date him? Date who? I hope you aren't talking about Hannan, I don't like him like that, I just started liking him as a person and I'm not sure if I even do yet." I replied.   
  
Why in the world would she think that I liked him? Do I act as if I do? I don't think so, I barely act as if I even notice him. He isn't even my type. He is to conceited and smug for my taste. He is also to buff, he might break me if he tried to hug me.  
  
"Yes I am talking about Han. I can see your feelings for him and I have voiced them to those that it matters to and they think the same as me. Now pass me all of those plates." she said.  
  
I reached over and handed her the plates. She already had everything else by her so I just put the meat on all the plates and left them with her as I went and made the table which would be used by the adults. I was putting the silverware down as I heard some very happy singing outside. I peeped through the window as a great smile appeared on my face. It was Meru, Kongol and two other people. They looked younger than Meru, and she looked a little older than me, so I guessed them to be around my age.  
  
I ran out the door to meet Meru and figure out who these 'others' were.  
  
"Meru!" I yelled as I ran to greet her. She was as pretty as ever but she bore a sense of worry on her face and it was like a dark storm cloud over her usual happy-go-lucky personality.  
  
"Shinny! Hey baby!" she yelled back as she gave me a great hug that would have lifted me up off of the ground if she was stronger.  
  
"Hey Kongol." I said as I gave him a hug also. He said hello back and my attention was turned back to Meru.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked her with a fake angry-scolding face that she taught me so people could see the smile in your eyes and the frown on your face.  
  
"I am sorry Shinny, but I had to get these two and Kongol offered to come with me. Oh by the way, this is Minia, and he is Dali,"she said pointing to the two. "Minia is my daughter and Dali is my son, I decided to take him under my wing, literally, and teach him all I know then I'm going to let Dart tutor him. Either him or Haschel."  
  
"Well you are in luck because both of them are here."I responded.  
  
"You guys should get along because Dali looks up to Haschel. And Minia, being my daughter idolizes me. It feel so good to be loved." she said faking a faint.  
  
"I love you Meru. You know that right?" I told her. I meant it only as a joke, but as I was looking Meru directly in her eye I didn't catch the glare that Minia shot at me.  
  
"Of course I know that sweety. You were the first child that ever loved me. You have a special place in my heart that no person can fill. You were the first child that ever clung to me and made me feel special. Without you I wouldn't be able to be the mother that I am now. Don't ever forget that if everyone else turns their back on you I will always be there and will always understand. Okay?"  
  
"Yes Auntie Meru."  
  
"Oh now you try to bruise me! You know I hate it when you call me that it makes me feel old. I told you don't call me that until you see gray hair." she scolded.  
  
"Oh but auntie, I do!" I told her jokingly.  
  
"What? Gray in my beautiful blue hair? No it cannot be true!" she said theatrically.  
  
We laughed loudly as the others just stood there watching us with these unreadable looks upon their faces but I didn't care I had my best friend back and that was all that mattered.  
  
It took forever but this is another chapter! Finally! I didn't get any more reviews:( that hurts you guys don't love me anymore? But well thanks anyway. Please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Woman's Scorn

A Woman's Scorn  
  
I really didn't understand when my mother told me not to get on the bad side of somebody close to someone that you love, but I do now. The reason she said that was because that person can bite your loved one's ear off and make them believe something that isn't true or grow to doubt you.  
  
By now it was no hidden fact or was it an after thought, Minia hated me. I don't know why but she just did. Dali didn't hate me, actually me and him got along the way I hoped me and Minia would. I wanted to be friends with Minia because she was Meru's daughter and I thought we would be the same in certain aspect because of the love we had for Meru. But things never turn out right for me.  
  
"Miyu, this breakfast or brunch as I have made it with my lateness, was great. You have to give me the recipe for these biscuits with the syrup in it. I've tried many of times, but to no avail, they weren't like this. The syrup would be all dried up in it, and you would only have a slight hint of the maple taste in them." Meru looked to Minia for agreement. She gave her mother a slight nod of her head.  
  
"Well, you are kind of like family. And this is secret family recipe. Hannan, should I give it to her and I ask you because you have grown quite fond of her today." she asked Hannan.  
  
His head shot up when she said this and he put on this very serious face and a blush crept up his cheeks. He put his head back down as if to hide the warmth in his face  
  
"Yes, it would be nice if you gave her the recipe. It would show people the kindness that is ever so prominent in your heart." he replied sarcastically.  
  
She paid him no mind. One thing she was good at was making you think she was paying you no mind when she was paying attention to your every move. She continued conversing with Meru, and I kept talking to Dali. We actually had more in common than I thought. He like almost everything that I liked. He fought with his fist. He was good but not as good at Haschel. It wasn't surprising he knew Fury of Styx and that was pretty good. What was unusual was that he wore bronze colored garments. I would think he would wear violet since his idol was the Violet Dragoon. But hey, who was I to judge. Meru was my idol and I wear Black clothes or just really dark colors.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of just training. I want to put my effort into work. See just how good I really am. Do you think I'm wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I think my parents are trying to make me go on some journey. I don't know what is up with them. I got this spirit," I said as I held up my dragoon spirit, "they gave me this long lecture. But remember Rose?"   
  
"Yeah." "She had this spirit, but she was also the Black Monster."  
  
"What, you think because you have her dragoon spirit that you will become the black monster also?" "Yeah," but before I could even elaborate I was cut off.   
  
"Okay! Everybody come on in here. We need to talk about why we are here." I heard my father state clearly.   
  
We all walked into the meeting room. We actually filled up all the chairs. This was who the room contained: Meru, Kongol, Albert, Haschel, Miyu, Shana, Miranda, Dart, Minia, Dali, and me of course. My father started explaining first.  
  
"Okay, now the older of us know basically what is going on by putting two and two together. The Dragoon Knights are getting to be called upon again. Which means another moon child is about to or already has been born. But instead of the former Knights being called upon to find their old spirits, new ones have been called on. Starting with Shinara. She is the going to be the head or the leader, like I was. She has Rose's dragoon, but we do not know if she is the Black Monster. I doubt it though. But she cannot go out alone," he paused and glanced around the room. Looking into everyone's eyes to see if they were following, all but Minia, for she was cleaning out her fingernails.  
  
"Minia, why don't you listen for a change?" I asked her. I knew this might provoke her but I didn't care. There was adults in the room, so this wouldn't go to far.  
  
"What do you say? I listen to what interest me. So. . .back off girl child." she replied calmly never taking her eyes off her hands.  
  
"Listen up Minni. I have a name, a rather pretty one at that, and I wish to be called by that. I also wish for you to listen when my father and any other adult talks. Whether it interest you or not. Because we care not of your preferences," I said as I glanced back to my father. He had a slight smile on his face, I guess he was proud, "you can go on Dad."   
  
With that I looked at Minia and she looked dumbfounded, after she realized she was staring at me she turned he attention to my father. As I glanced around I noticed that everyone but Minia had a slight smirk on their faces.  
  
"Okay," he replied, "well, uh, where was I? Oh yeah. Well, that's why the children were called here also. Your parents already know of what I think best. I think that all four of you should go, together." my father finished.  
  
"What?" Dali and I asked in unison.  
  
"I said..." "I heard what you said. What are you thinking? I don't need any of them to accompany me in doing anything. I would be just as good with Minia with me as I would with a five-year-old. If not better. Dali is fine but I don't know about Hannan." I said as I looked over to him. He said nothing but looked as if he already knew what he was doing.  
  
"I don't want to go with you Shinara. I would rather tend to wild boars." she quipped.  
  
"Good then that part is settled. Minia stays with Meru, Dali goes with me and Hannan...uh...well Hannan does what he does best, and that is whatever he wants to do."  
  
"No. Minia does what we said. She goes along with you, Dali, and Hannan."  
  
"No I won't. I will not go."  
  
"Yes you will." Meru interjected.   
  
For a moment we all just stood and sat there and looked at Meru. Her face was pale but red. It was obvious she was angry too because her wings were trying their best to show themselves, but she kept it under control. It was also a shock because this wasn't a way you would see Meru often.  
  
"What? You are making me go with them? But you can't." she said as she turned her back on her mother and faced the wall.  
  
"And why can't I? I am your mother. You have no one else to care for you. Who else would want you. You have a terrible attitude, think you are it. But sorry baby you aren't. So why wouldn't I, no wait, why can't I make you go?"  
  
"Just like I said before, because I won't go. How are you going to force me to leave my home?"   
  
"Just like this. I forbid you to ever come back to my home. I will pack what I think you will need and you will be off whenever they are ready to go."  
  
Minia looked to her mother with eyes full of hatred. She seemed so angry. She didn't even look to me with that much hatred.  
  
"Now I know why I never liked you. I only pretended to like you. I only did it to get what I wanted."  
  
"Like I care! I don't! If all goes well you....uhg! Just forget it." she sighed.  
  
"Does that mean I don't have to go?" Minia asked hopefully.  
  
"No, you still have to go." "I hate you!" "The feelings are mutual." she replied.  
  
Meru slumped down in her seat. She closed her eyes as if she had just endured a terrible fight that was almost to much for her. I felt so bad for her. I walked across to her and went to sit by her and comfort her when Minia lashed out again.  
  
"Don't touch her! That's what's messed everything up! I could never be good enough for her. No! No one ever measured up to Shinara! 'Why can't you be more like her?'" she cried. " 'Why can't you fight like her? Why can't you be smart like her?' The only way I've ever been good enough for her is when I idolized her and tried to be more and more like her. Then she started back with the Shinara stuff. As soon as we started on our way. Wait until you see Shinara. She so pretty and smart and she can fight like Dart. Do you think that wasn't a reason for me to resent you? How could I like you or even respect you when I could never be like you?  
  
"When I got here, I saw that everything she said was true. You were beautiful, intelligent, strong, in shape, funny, everything I wish I could be. I wish were you. Why not? What do you have that I don't want?"   
  
"What do I have that you don't want? My destiny. Do you think that I want to do this. I don't want the life that my father and mother, and their friends had. I want to be normal. Not being heavily depended upon. I don't want you to envy me." I stated.  
  
"I don't envy you. I want to be like you. No matter how much I hate to say this, but why else do you think I decided to fight with a rapier? Dart and Rose fought along side, he fought with the sword you fight with now so I decided to fight with her sword. But no matter how much I do it I will always be better with magic and that stupid mallet," she said as she forced a laugh and a slight smirk. "But I am so sorry that I took all of my frustration out on you. And you mother."  
  
"I could never stay mad at my baby." Meru replied.  
  
"Its okay Minia. I forgive you." I said.  
  
"So that covers it. The four of you will set out in three days head north to Basil and you will know where to go from there Shinara." Dart stated.  
  
I was glad that Minia were able to put this behind us. Maybe the journey will bond us closer than ever.  
  
Please people R&R if you care. For a while I didn't update it anymore because you werent reading. But thank old fool (couldn't remember full screenname) for the review 


	7. A Bonding Moment

A Bonding Moment?  
  
**oh yeah ysyf I think I got it right, well I seriously think that you are older than me. I am not an old fool like you. : ). But thanks anyway for the review and hurry up and write more.**  
  
I guess now that Minia and me got our feelings out in the open we actually have been way nicer to each other. I like the way it is now, me her, Dali, and of course Hannan. I mean, its not like I don't like him, he's a nice person, but there is a little tension in the air when we are alone together so I just ask him to train with me so there is no reason for words. He is such a good and graceful fighter. He fights with a serenity that I haven't seen any other possess, other than Albert. I love training with him. He beats me sometimes but other times I beat him. We are almost perfectly matched.  
  
After a great practice, we are often out of breath and exhausted. Minia train with Dali and he promised to go easy on her until he gets beaten to many times, then he will have to step up his game.  
  
"That was a very good one Shinara," Hannan said while trying to catch his breath, "you've gotten even better, if that's possible."  
  
"So have you," I responded, "you almost had me when you did that new one. Where'd you pick that one up?"   
  
"Oh well I went to get some potions, you know I'm still trying to stack up and everything, and I came across these expert bandits and I saw him use it and I have been trying to perfect it and now I'm almost there." he explained.  
  
I still couldn't understand why, when he went out, he wanted no company. Was he a loner? But he seemed so social when we were all together. I always offered to go with him and Dali did also. The only one who didn't was Minia. She had gotten better, she would come with me when I wanted some more armor, because she wanted some also. But other than that she wouldn't go to far. In about five more days we would depart and continue with the journey.  
  
"Shinara! Shinara sweetie come here!" I heard Minia call as she ran out of the house.   
  
I wonder what she wants now, I thought as she ran out, probably to go with her somewhere.  
  
I waked over to the house to meet her and see what she wanted.  
  
"Yes Minia?" I asked.   
  
"I was wondering if you, if it isn't a problem, would accompany me to go and buy some accessories?"  
  
I thought about it, we had just come back the other day and I was a little tired of that shop. They knew us, and I think, were becoming tired of us coming and taking forever to figure out what we wanted. Then I got an idea. Hannan hadn't gotten out of the house in a little bit, how about he go.  
  
"I don't know I am kinda tired of the training but maybe Hannan wouldn't mind coming with you." I suggested.  
  
I glanced over at him but his face was unreadable. I then looked to Minia and she looked as if she was thinking it over.  
  
"Hannan would you mind? I am awfully tired. Please?" I asked.  
  
This would also give them a time to bond and talk to each other and learn a little about each other.  
  
He sighed, "Okay, I will go. But, you must keep my time. For I do not like wasting valuable time. We will only go to the store twice more before we go. After that we will just pick up everything along the way." he replied as he walked off.   
  
After a moment I turned and followed and went to my room and I fell asleep.  
  
When I arose the house was full of talking and something smelled good. I got up and asked Grams Mimi where was Hannan because I wished to ask him something about which route we would take.  
  
"He isn't here. He left a little after you took a nap, he and Minia said they'd be back tomorrow afternoon." she informed me.   
  
I knew I was the one who suggested it but I was kind of disappointed that they had left without letting me know.  
  
*Hannan p.o.v.  
  
I was kind of resentful that she volunteered me to accompany Minia to the shop. But I really need to get to know her if I am going to be traveling with her. Her nonstop chatter was keeping me from really being able to think things through.  
  
"But what's going on with you and Shinara? I can see you like her." she assumed.  
  
Her question really caught me off guard. I wasn't thinking about shinara. Actually she was the last thing on my mind for a change. Recently she was on my mind almost all the time. I think it was because she was always around me, not that I had a problem with it. I liked having her around me. She was a cool person and I liked that in a person period, male or female.   
  
"What do you mean what's going on? Nothing is going on other than we enjoy each others company and we like training together." I explained.  
  
"Whatever you say," she said sarcastically, "but I know that she likes you."  
  
"Huh?" I responded a little to hopefully. I hoped she didn't notice.  
  
"She likes you. Can't you tell? See your one hundred percent guy, you guys are so dense. What are you missing? She loves being around you but can't actually sit and talk or just be quiet and alone with you so you guys fight where there is no need for talking. You know you feel the same way. That's no secret either. So what's the hold up?" she asked.  
  
"The hold up is neither of us feel that way about each other. She barely even likes me as a person. That is why the only time we are around each other is when we fight. We never talk or anything. She never looks at me. She doesn't say hi, bye, are you dying. Nothing. She acts as if she doesn't know I'm even alive and it makes me sick!  
  
"I mean I would love it if she treated me like a normal person. With feelings and emotions, you know, the whole nine. But you know you can't always have what you want." I sat there regretting everything I just said. I didn't mean to tell her what I felt. I never even admitted it to myself.  
  
Shinara's P.O.V.  
  
Since my training partner wasn't around I had to make due with Dali. He was good, but not as good as Hannan. But I had a feeling he was holding something back.  
  
"Dali, is this all you have?" I asked.  
  
"Shinara, I am doing the best I can." he said as he made his way to the benches.  
  
"Dali take this rock," I said as I handed him a rock. "Crush it with your bare hands."  
  
"What?" he said, shocked that I would ask him to do it but I saw no other way.  
  
"Crush it." "How can I crush it with my hands?" "I don't know, thats why I am telling you to find a way. So just try."  
  
He tried and tried for a minute or two until he got frustrated and his hand hurt a little bit.  
  
"Shinara, it can't be done."  
  
"No. It can be done. But you can't or won't at this moment. Now you are part Winglie right?" "Yes." "Now make it burst into flames."  
  
"What," he asked. "Shinara I don't know how to use my magic. I can only fight.  
  
"So either you break it or make it catch fire."  
  
"I can't!" he yelled, still holding the stone in his hand.  
  
"Well if you can't you won't come along with us. Because you are not going to be needed if you can't do a simple task, like breaking a stone or use your magic. We don't need people like you."  
  
"You never asked Minia to break a stone or your 'friend' Hannan to do it."  
  
"Now I don't know what you mean by my 'friend' but I'm not going to pay you any mind just yet. But I didn't ask Minia because I don't care whether she can do it or not. I asked you so do it."  
  
"I already told you I can't! So get over it," he yelled angrier. "Can you do it! Huh? Can you? I'm sick of people questioning my worth. Then when I show them what I can do they are afraid. Thats why I hold back! Now I can't break this stone or make it catch fire!"   
  
And with this last word he squeezed the stone with all the power he could muster and it exploded into a cloud of dust then the ashes caught fire.  
  
"I thought you couldn't do it." I said as I walked away.  
  
He came in the room later on. And from what I could see he was practicing with his powers. I didn't think he wanted to talk about it so I left it alone. He was the one to start talking.  
  
"You know Hannan likes you right?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I responded. His question kind of knocked me off my game. I wasn't expecting him to bring him up. Mostly because it was like he knew I was thinking of him and what he was doing. Come to think of it I missed him.  
  
"I said he likes you. I can tell because you two are so uncomfortable around each other when you think you are alone and not fighting or when you think you are being watched. What's up?"  
  
"That is not the case. He doesnt like me. He is only being civil to me because he knows of the task we have to perform." I said convincing or trying to convince myselff at the same time."  
  
"Well just wanted to let you know that you aren't the only one that can see your feelings or his and its okay to be confused. I like him. He is good for you." he said. Then he walked off for me to think and consider all he said.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this. Kinda makes you think huh? But yeah, please continue to read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Hidden Feelings

Hidden Feelings  
  
Shinara's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't just sit there and think, I had to keep traveling since he decided to take a little trip around the land and we went out farther than we planned, it wouldn't be good to just sit here. I hate traveling in the night, especially when it is not more than two people.  
  
"Shinara, its getting a little dark and we aren't that close to home. Why don't we just make camp here?" Dali suggested.  
  
"Lets keep walking for a little while. That way we don't have to walk far tomorrow and will get there faster."  
  
"But its kind of dangerous to be traveling at night with only us two. Lets make camp." "No Dali let's keep walking, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." he replied.  
  
So we continued to walk and I heard a shuffling noise. Almost like something was trying to hide in the bushes.   
  
"Dali, did you hear that?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was hoping you didn't. What do you think it was?"   
  
"I don't know I . . . " I never got a chance to finish that sentence because these bandits jumped out of the bushes and ambushed us.  
  
"Dali! Help! I...I can't fend them off its too many of them!" I yelled helplessly. I fought as hard as I could. Killing at least three of them and knocking out two.   
  
I glanced over at Dali and he had two on him but it seemed as if I had at least five or six on me. I looked at the sky and saw the starlit sky bright as I ever did. There was one thing that caught my eye and that was the moon. It was kind of strange, the moon looked as if it was slowly being dipped in blood. The red color was just slowly covering the face of the moon and it kind of caught me off guard. But that was the last thing I saw because someone clubbed me in the side of head with something and all I saw was the moon, then the trees, then the ground . . . then nothing.  
  
Hannan's P.O.V.  
  
It seemed as if it was taking longer for Shinara to come back than usual. Minia and I had been back for a while and Meru said they only went for a walk around. When I went to Miyu and told her I was getting worried about them she said they probably went farther than they planned on going. It was a good, I don't know if you would say excuse, but whatever it was it just wasn't good enough for me.   
  
About fifteen minutes later I got this real bad feeling. It was almost like the feeling I got about eight years ago. That terrible day that I had nightmares of for years. I knew something happened to Shinara. I grabbed my sword and my satchel which contained plenty of potions and other things I may need. I yelled and told Miyu I would be back but don't worry about me.  
  
I ran for about five minutes until I saw a man running toward me looking as if he just got ambushed. He reminded me of Dali, but his clothing was tattered, and he was bloody and had nothing with him.   
  
As he got closer I realized it was Dali. I ran even faster. The first thing that crossed my mind was why isn't Shinara with him. Where is she?   
  
"Dali! What happened? Where is Shin? Were you ambushed?" I asked him.  
  
"Hannan! Oh my god! We . . . we were ambushed . . . Shinara . . . Shinara she was . . . Hannan she hurt. She isn't far back. I ran off to get help. They took all of our stuff. She is in a cave. I hid her so the vultures wouldn't take her for dead. She's unconscious." Dali finally said after he caught his breath.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I ran off. I looked frantically for any sign of a cave. As I ran I prayed for her to be okay.  
  
I must have been running for around three minutes, glad that Dali told me she wasn't far or it might have taken me even longer. Finally I caught sight of a cave. Please let her be in here and be alive, I prayed, I won't know what to do if I lose her. I looked around in the dark cave trying to find her. Finally I saw her. I felt a wave a relief followed by a wave of dread after I saw her condition. She was bloody all over, she had big purple and black bruises, a gigantic bruise that was on the side of her head which was also bleeding.  
  
"Oh poor thing. I am so sorry for going along with Minia. I should have stayed behind or left earlier. Why you? Why not me?" I cried as I held her and rocked her.  
  
"Please don't leave me so soon. Let me get to know you better. Please don't leave like this."  
  
"Hannan." she whispered as if it pained her to make the slightest noise. She grimaced as she spoke my name but it sounded as if it was filled with love.  
  
"Yes Shin, I'm here. Don't speak." I begged her.  
  
"I'm so . . . glad you're here . . . I knew you would come." she said as her head rolled to the side. I pressed my fingers to the side of her neck and felt a faint pulse throbbing through her veins. I gently picked her up and walked out of the cave and into the sunlight.  
  
Kinda short huh? Sorry for the delay. Been catching up on school work and had a busy week this week. I'm going to try and write two more chapters tonight. And as usual please R&R. 


	9. Warm Welcome

Warm Welcome  
  
"Shinara! Oh my god she's safe!" Shana yelled at the door. She swayed slightly as if she almost fainted. Dart ran up and took her out of my arms. I didn't realize how heavy she was until he removed her and I felt relief. She was almost like dead weight probably because she was as close to it as she could be.  
  
"Shana get out! You aren't helping any. Unless you plan to get yourself together you can just leave!" Miyu yelled.  
  
Dart walked out slowly with his head down and his arms hanging down at his sides looking defeated.  
  
"I want to thank you for what you did today. You may have just saved her life." said Dart.  
  
"No it wasn't me. It was Dali. Of it wasn't for him I wouldn't have known where to go to find her and might have ended up even worse. He wouldn't have been able to carry her out because he busted his arm up fighting." I responded.  
  
We didn't say anything else to each other. We just sat there in silence hoping and praying that she might be okay. I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling and then somehow, I fell asleep.  
  
"Dart, Hannan, wake up." Miyu said. I rose and so did Dart. We stood and looked directly at Miyu, giving her all of our attention.  
  
"Yes. So is she okay?" I asked.  
  
"Two of Shinara's ribs are broken. She had busted blood vessels everywhere. I had to stitch up that cut on the side of her head. She sprained her ankle." Miyu responded sadly.  
  
"What else? I know your holding something back. She did make it didn't she?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yes she made it thus far. But she cracked her left shoulder blade. I'm sorry."she said and turned back and reentered her room.  
  
"What was so bad about her cracking her shoulder? Won't it heal like everything else?" I asked. I still wastn understanding it. She was alive and would be fine why was he still so sad.  
  
"That arm will never be strong enough again." he said grimly.  
  
"Strong enough? Strong enough for what?" "Her left arm was her fighting arm. It will never be strong enough for her to fight again. It will heal but if she puts it through strenuous activity, like she would have to if she went on the journey, it wouldn't be able to hold up and if someone hit it hard enough it would slide back out. Because to my knowledge the is no healing for cracked bones. Shinara won't fight again." he replied as he walked off.  
  
I sat there, crying on the inside on how much this would hurt her. She loved fighting, she lived for it. How would she live out her destiny?  
  
Shinara's P.O.V.  
  
I opened my eyes trying to figure out where I was. What happened? I thought. I remembered the little journey me and Dali went on, but what happened next. Come to think of it I remember the bandits and the moon, then it was dark. I kinda remember seeing Hannan, then it got dark again. Then I remember Miyu and my mother yelling, then it was like a comforting darkness then.  
  
I then decided to try and sit up and got a sharp pain in my side that caused me to cry out as I slide right back down. Miyu ran into the room because she heard my cry.  
  
"Oh sweetheart your up now! Thank goodness! I thought you would never get up. We would have had to get those herbs to get you up and you know how much you had that smell because it lingers in your nose." she said. She was beaming, I guess she was happy I was up.  
  
"Thanks. Can you help me sit up please?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea. You have two broken ribs. And burst blood vessels everywhere and you have stitches in your head."she replied.  
  
"Either you help me or I do it myself. I don't think you should have me in here getting stressed out on wanting to sit up so I can see out of the window." I said. She stood there a minute looking at me with this teary eyed smile on her face.  
  
"Okay." she agreed as she helped me up. Of course it was painful, but it was worth it.   
  
After she helped me up she excused herself from the room and I just looked out the window. I then decided to look myself over and my eyes stopped on my arm, it was in a sling, and it was my left arm. I tried to move it and it did move, slightly and painfully. I looked at my shoulder and it was bandaged up. I pressed it slightly and it responded by giving me a sharp pain down my arm. I must've broken my shoulder but it will heal in due time.  
  
My father was the first to come in accompanied by my mother. It was obvious she was crying. Her eyes were all puffy and wet. My father looked distraught.   
  
"Hey guys." I said as cheerily as my side would let me.  
  
"Hey baby." my mother responded as she gave me the loosest hug ever.  
  
"What's up with that? Are you scared to touch me?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"No I just don't want to hurt you. Your ribs, and your shoulder..." she said.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" my father cut in.  
  
"As good as possible. How are you? I hope you werent worrying to bad. Its all my fault. I should have listened to Dali and made camp instead of insisting to keep going. Then we would have never..." I stopped and tried to stop myself from crying. I was so scared. I didn't want Dali to be hurt. I was more worried about him than myself.  
  
"Its okay baby." my mother said as she gave me a real hug to try and comfort me. It was painful, and like sitting up, worth it. I finally stopped myself from crying and looked at my dad. He still had that look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong pops? Why that sad look?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm just. . .thinking." he replied and looked away.  
  
"Dad, why can't you look at me? Are you mad at me for getting hurt for something dumb. I mean I'm sorry dad..." I said. Those tears tried to start up again.  
  
"No I'm not mad at you Shinara. No of course I'm not mad at you." he said and with that he walked out.  
  
"Mom...?" "Don't worry baby. He will be okay. He must not be able to express his feelings. You know men are afraid to cry," she said with a smile. "But I'm going to leave now. I know everyone else is ready to see you now."   
  
"Is. . .is Dali okay?" I asked, fearful of her response.  
  
"Yes, Dali is fine all he did was bust up his arm. He will be fine later on." she said as she walked out.  
  
After she left, everyone had their five minute visits with me and after they were done I laid my head back against the pillow and realized how tired I was. Then I noticed that Hannan didn't come to see me yet. Right after I said that he walked in.  
  
"Shin," he said. And with that he walked towards me and hugged me. He just held me and I didn't want him to let me go. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know it hurts."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. Sorry for all the trouble I have been putting you through. I should have stopped when Dali said so. I shouldn't have kept going."I said as we pulled away from our embrace.  
  
I looked him in the eye and I saw them glistening from unshed tears. He smiled at me and it warmed my heart.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with my father. My mother was talking about my injuries and said something about my shoulder and he cut her off. I mean I know I broke it but I mean, time heals all wounds. It will get better, so I mean why be all hostile?" I said. But when I thought about it I realized he looked away as soon as I said something about my shoulder. Just like my father did.  
  
"Wait," I said as I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. Grimacing as another pain shot through my side. "What do you all know that I don't. What is it going to take longer to heal my broken shoulder than I think. I mean, the journey can be put off as long as necessary, right?" I asked.   
  
He just looked at me with these sad eyes. It hurt my heart to see that much sadness in someone's eyes, especially when it was sadness they felt for me.  
  
"Hannan, is there something else wrong that I don't know about? Am I going to die or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, no Shinara. You aren't going to die. Even thought you may feel better off if you would." he finally said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He rose from the side of my bed and started pacing the room.  
  
"Shinara, you cracked your shoulder blade. By doing so even after it heals and stops hurting, at anytime when a certain amount of pressure is applied, it may slide right back out. Any strenuous activity may cause it to slide out also. What this mean Shinara, is that you won't be able to fight with your left arm again. You might not be able to go on the journey."  
  
It felt as if someone had just punched me in the chest, knocking all of the wind out of me. It took me a minute to take all of it in. I wouldn't be able to fight anymore. Fighting is my life, he was right when he said I would be better off dead. How would I live without fighting. It was all I did. It was all I was good at. So, I just sat there and looked at him. Waiting for him at anytime to say 'I'm just playing' or 'see that was only a joke' or something like that but one look at his face told me otherwise.  
  
He then walked over to me and just held me and rocked me back and forth.   
  
"Don't cry Shin. Please don't, it hurt me to see you cry." Until he said that I didn't realize I was crying. I reached up with my good arm and wiped those tears from my eyes.  
  
"Am I going to be an invalid all my life? If I can't fight, what else am I going to do? I am not good at anything else. It was the only thing I was successful in." I replied.  
  
"I don't know Shin. We will just have to make it up along the way. Just improvise, we are both going to have to be good at that, because that is the only other choice we have."  
  
(Sniff, sniff) I don't know what they are going to do? Why did she have to be so careless? Why didn't she listen to Dali? Waaaaaah!! But read and review please poeple. Its 1:36 in the morning so I'm going to have to do that other chapter tomorrow. If you review more I might update faster (hint,hint) ; ) 


	10. Recuperation

Recuperation  
  
I stood there trying to hold the sword in my right hand, it didn't seem to fit that well in it. This sword was made for my left hand so the grip wasn't a right fit. It was too heavy for my left arm now. I told my father to try and make me another one but it hasn't come around yet. I just wish he would hurry up with it. He told me if he makes me another on he is going to have to have it fitted for my right hand. But I don't want to fight with that hand. I was trained with my left hand and now I will have to start from nothing and everything.  
"Shinara, are you paying attention?" Hannan asked. No I wasn't paying him the least bit of attention and I really didn't care. They had me out here doing expertises with him and they knew I didn't want to fight with my right hand but it was either that or give it up.  
"Nothing." I told him. He looked at me. I mean really looked at me and I think he could tell I was lying.  
"I know something is wrong because you aren't even getting the most simplest of things right. You are holding it all wrong that's why when you slash it twists in your hand. I know it doesn't fit well but you will have to try. Focus on your frustration and stop fighting me like a wimp." he stated. I snapped.  
"A wimp? I'm fighting you like a wimp? Okay," I paused trying to calm myself down, "what hand do you fight with?" I asked him.  
"Right." "Then give me your sword and you take mine then we will see who is fighting like a wimp." He looked at me with a smile, like her knew something I did. But my anger would let me do as much as smirk. So I took his sword and felt it fit as good as expected in my hand.  
"Begin" So we began to fight and it was ok, but it wasn't going as well, he seemed to be fighting well and I have never fought with this arm, why was it so hard.  
"I quit." I screamed. "Now when you try to trick me into losing, find out if I can fight with both hands." he responded after he put his sword down and walked away.  
  
I woke up that morning with my new sword lying on my stomach. It was beautiful, just like my old one, only it was fitted for my right hand. I went outside looking for Hannan, so we could practice, but he wasn't in sight. So I decided to shadow train without him there. I got into my stage of fighting, where I was almost in a trance I was begining to get a little but accustomed to this one, it wasn't like it was new, just redone. Maybe this thing wouldn't be so hard. Maybe if I put my heart into it and stopped being scared, I would be able to continue this journey. It has already been put of 6 weeks I have to put my all into making us able to continue, with me.  
When looked up after finishing my training I saw my father and Hannan standing side by side watching me with a look on their faces. Like they knew I had finally made peace with myself and knew that things would be way easier from now and they would be. 


	11. Final Destination

Final Destination  
  
I trained faithfully with my sword for a good 6 more weeks until I felt sure enough of myself to fight on my own without depending heavily on the others. Only then did I got and call a meeting up with everyone.  
"Well as you all know I have been training very intensely since my father had gotten me the sword. Well I have went through certain forests without any of your knowledge and I have found that I am as strong with my right hand as I was with my left hand before the...uh...injury.  
"Now I know you may be worried about me but I have some of the best fighters at my side who have be born of the greatest fighters in my eyes. So I think that I am ready to continue the journey, that is if they still wish to fight with me."I finished. The whole time I spoke I looked either out of the window or at my feet. I just didn't want to look at them just yet. "Its about time." Haschel said. My head shot up to see who said it because it caught me off guard. I looked him in his eye and saw happiness, but I couldn't tell by the sound of his voice.  
"Three months wasted because you were afraid to fail. Everyone saying you would get over it, but no one wanted to say anything to you. It took for Hannan to push and push and keep pushing you, and getting your new sword of course, until you finally got it. It doesn't matter which had you may fight with as long as your inspiration is the same. Why did you let it get you down? You are a way better and stronger person than that. That person two and three months ago is not the person I knew. But this person that is here now is the person I know and admire." he concluded and sat down.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back because I knew what he was saying was the truth. I knew that I was a weak person for letting that get to me. But I am better now.  
"So, are you guys going with her or not? I know if I was a few years younger I would be tagging right along with you all. But my bones aren't as strong as they used to be." Grams Mimi joked.  
They all looked up and smiled and I smiled back.  
"Well I know I'm going. Shin won't be able to take of herself if I'm not around." Minia said.  
"Of course." said Dali.  
Everyone looked at Hanna because he hadnt said anything yeet but I knew he was going.  
"Well, are you coming or not? We aren't going to wait forever for you mister." Minia said impatiently.  
"Yeah, I guess." he responded. But he looked at me and gave me a look as he tried to act like he didn't care, but I knew he wasn't going to have it any other way.  
  
sorry for the long long wait...i just didnt think you guys were reading but i got the urge and i had to write so i got u guys 2 chapters...please, please read and review. sorry for such short chapters though 


	12. A New Journey

A New Journey

I'm starting with apologies . . . I honestly forgot all about this story after I had to reboot my computer three times and lost all of my information. Hopefully it won't happen again. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed before. And please read this.

The next morning we began the preparation for our journey. The most difficult part too, the shopping. I hated it. You have to try on all the equipment and try to bring down the prices if it seems too high. You have to stock up on Healing Potions, Angels Prayers, and magics if anyone ever chooses to use them. I always loved shopping with my father. He always had tons of stories with every item and every store. He's been so many places . . . part of me longs to do that, while another part dreads it.

"Shinara? Are you okay? You kind of dazed out on me for a minute or two. I was getting worried." Minia said genuinely concerned.

"No," I said, "I'm fine. Just I guess reminiscing about how me and my dad used to go shopping together all the time. It was fun. But come on, what accessories do you think we need?"

"Yeah the fake happiness is _really _working on me. I'm a pro at it. Stop. Now. But yeah lets go look at some accessories we may need." She said and began walking.

_Damn,_ I _thought. I have to be more hard to read. Have to hide my true feelings better._ So we walked into some shop. It had a calming aura to it. I just paused for a minute and stood in the door. But something was drawing me to a certain section of the shop. I looked behind some Crystal ball thingy and it was some strange thing sort of like a dust except you could pick it up whole. I pocketed it and continued looking around.

"Oh Shin! You have to buy this! It repels most attacks but it will slow you down some. But if you equip this boots it will basically nullify that. And this necklace blocks seventy-five percent of all magic attack and reduces your magic attacks by half but you don't use magic so it will be perfect for you." She exclaimed. It was always good to see her happy. She was easier to deal with when she was happy.

"Listen, Minia. Calm down. Shopping for this kind of stuff is your forte, so just go for it," I said as I handed her a bag of coins, "anything we don't need we will sell. Just try to save us some so we can sleep at hotels and everything. Meet me back at the fountain when you're done."

With that covered I left the shop and walked around for a while. _The sun will be going down soon,_ I thought. After she was done, we needed to find Hannan and Dali so we could get going. I didn't want to have another bad experience. After observing all the different kinds of people, I made my way to the fountain and just dazed out for a minute.

"What are you thinking right now?" A voice asked, startling me.

I jumped and looked to who surprised me, it was Hannan.

"Your kind of jumpy it seems, must have been a deep thought." He added with a smile.

I smiled back and thought about what I was thinking._ Are any of us going to die? Will someone get hurt? Will I survive?_

"Shinara? Are you okay?" He asked. His smile faded and his face was colored with concern.

"No I'm fine. I just keep getting bad vibes. And then I keep wondering . . ." I stopped.

"Wondering about what?" He inquired.

"If we will all make it. Will I die?" I finally admitted.

"But see you can't think about things like that. The future is just that, the future. You can't change it. It's already been laid out. There is nothing you can do about it now but go along."

"So what? Am I to just not try and change anything? So your saying if one of us is to die, I should just, for lack of better words, go with the flow? Huh?" I demanded of him.

"No, I wasn't saying that. I was trying to avoid you getting any more stressed out over things you can't change by not worrying about it! But you don't know how to appreciate advice! So I just will save my breath." He finished and turned his head, looking toward the sky. I looked at the water in the fountain. Studying how it changes the way some things look and doesn't change others.

"Minia is buying the accessories, she is good with things like that. Where is Dali?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me again.

"Dali is still looking at some equipment. He's kind of indecisive come to think of it. But it's good someone is good at buying accessories. They are the only things that I use that I don't make." He replied. At least he was speaking to me.

Hannan's POV

I can't stay mad at her, and I don't know why. Its something about her personality that stops me. I need to control my anger a little better though, so does she. It didn't surprise me that she looked a little puzzled when I told her I make my own things.

"Make? You make your own equipment?" She asked. Her eyes were bigger now that she was intrigued.

"Yes. I have two reasons for doing do. Some shop's equipment is faulty and why support someone who more than likely won't remember your face?" I told her whilelooking at my hands.

"Because if you were a blacksmith, you would want strangers to buy your supplies. Or would you prefer the six people who u know fight to buy your things? Which would give you more money to provide for your family? It is their profession to sell and to make, not to become lifelong friends with their customers. Only some do that." She replied.

That made me think a little bit.

"But I also enjoy making equipment . . . my father . . . oh here comes Dali!" I said. I was glad he came I was about to reveal things to her she doesn't need to know yet. We waved him over and all began talking. _What's taking Minia so long?_

Minions's POV

"So many accessories, so little money! I love buying things why couldn't we be richer." I exclaimed.

I loved shopping, even more for other people. I love seeing the smile on their faces when you got something that they love. I had a basket full of things. I used most of the money that Shinara gave me plus some of my own. I just thought we needed more.

"Going on a journey?" a strange man asked. He was dressed in all red and had orange hair. He looked kind of demented. But who was I to judge?

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are." I replied.

"We? Good I hoped no one would send a poor little girl like you all alone."

"No they love me too much. Its me and my friends, Dali, Hannan, and Shinara." I informed him.

If I was paying more attention I would have noticed the way his head jerked when I said Chinaware's name. But I didn't.

"Oh . . . that's great. But I must be going. Have a _safe_ trip." And with that he walked off. What a strange guy . . . must not have had a loving family.

I made my way to the counter and began piling my things up there. The lady looked kind of annoyed but I didn't care at all. It was money in her pocket and out of mine.

"Are you sure you have enough to pay for all of this?" She asked smartly.

"If I didn't do, you think I would buy it? If not you will just have to put it back. Now . . . uh you can begin adding up my total. I do have things to do." I added smugly and turned my head.

She did her job and wow did it cost a lot. But I had it and I walked out of the store with six bags of item for four people. Hey, better too much than not enough, right?


	13. Beginnings

Beginnings

Shinara's POV

"Finally Minia has found her way back. What did you go shopping for Minia? I mean its only four of us. Why six bags?" I exclaimed.

"Better too much than not enough," She said. She looked around and saw all of our expressions, then she began again, "whatever we don't use and won't use we can sell it! And look," She said while reaching in her pocket, "I didn't spend all of your money either. I spent like . . . half of it! See I did do well!" She added with her bright smile.

It was almost impossible not to laugh or smile at her, for we all did a combination of both when she was finished. She could be so sweet and innocent seeming sometimes.

"All right let's go then." I said. And we began walking toward the exit of the town so we could start home.

"Hey! Will you guys help me with the bags or something? I can't carry them all!" She yelled. We turned around and walked back to where she was standing looking like a lost child. Each of us took a bag leaving her with three.

"Why do I have to take three? There _are_ two guys here!" She complained.

"Because neither of these two guys asked you to go and buy all these . . . things." Hannan stated.

"_Hannan,_" She whined, "please? For me?"

He looked for just a moment that he was going to take them for her. Then he gave her the biggest smile in the world.

"Let me think for one second," He paused and Minia began to glow, "no." He finally said. I burst out laughing and Dali cracked a small smile, I guess he was trying to be nice. Minia gave me this evil glare. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"I'm sorry Minia. I couldn't help it. Well now that we have that covered . . ."

"We don't have anything covered! I still have three bags!" she whined.

"Now that we have that covered," I continued, "we can make our way home." I concluded.

"I have a suggestion." Dali stated and I paused. And I guessed I looked surprised because Hannan elbowed me, so I fixed my face.

"Go on." Hannan said.

"Why don't we go to a shop or somewhere and get some burlap sacks or something so we won't have to carry these bags around in case we get encountered by some fiends or something? I mean, I'm just saying . . ." He added when no one responded.

I cleared my throat and then I began, "No Dali that's a great idea. We could also use them for the journey and stuff."

"Yeah, I was thinking that but I didn't say it." He replied. I wish I knew why he was so shy and unsure of himself. I mean he was a great kid. He only really talked when we first met, I guess it was the whole getting acquainted thing.

So we turned around and quickly ran into a store and just grabbed five sacks just to be safe. Afterwards we almost ran to the exit of the town. It was really getting late. I kept looking back at Minia to make sure she was all right. Her burlap was a little bigger than ours since it was holding more than ours. But otherwise she was fine.

After we got a little while away from the town we slowed down and stayed together. And dreadfully we encountered a few fiends. All of us took our fighting stances. Dali began with a Flurry of Styx to the chest of a Salamander who fell down but quickly arose and swiped him with its tail knocking him down and the wind out fo his chest. Minia quickly ran up and gave him a Hammer Spin with the mallet none of us knew she had brought with her, but it luckily killed the Salamander.

Hannan hit the Canbria Dayfly with a powerful Madness Hero that was almost countered but Hannan caught him and smacked him with the back of his sword. I ran up and attacked him trying to pull off a Hard Blade which was countered and I was sent flying off in the field. I quickly dusted myself and began to run back over to the battle. Being knocked down kind of pissed me off. I was fuming. Dali quickly followed up with a Double Punch and killed the Dayfly before I could hit it again. We picked up two Healing Potions and continued on our way.

"You okay Shinara?" Minia asked. She looked a little afraid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied hastily.

"You don't seem it. I mean everyone's attacks gets countered sometimes. You can't be too angry." She offered.

"Well I didn't see yours or Dali or even Hannan get countered and get sent flying halfway across the field! So you don't know!" I yelled and turned my head. I didn't mean to yell at her. I was just a little angry. I was almost ready to stop fighting. I hate fighting with my right arm. I will never be good enough.

I took my Raiper out of the sheath and began hacking away at a nearby tree.

"I will never be fucking good enough! I . . hate . . . my . . . life! Why me?" I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. How can my father expect me to do whatever it is that they want me to do when I can't even successfully try to attack a simple Dayfly. I looked up and everything was blurry and only then did I realize I was crying. I wiped my eyes and caught Hannan's gaze. He looked at me with this look . . . was it disgust? _I don't understand._ I thought. Was he disappointed in me? Of course he was. I can't fight anymore. I'm a failure. We continued the rest of the way in silence and interrupted by fiends.

When we finally got there, everyone was still up, I guess waiting for us to return. It's understandable. We are kind of young. I was still angry, but attempting to hide it until I got into my room.

"How did everything go? Did you get everything that you need?" My mother asked us.

We all mumbled our response and I guess she caught that it went as good as expected for them. I put my bag down at the door and walked into my room. It was dark because no light was on. The only source or light was the gentle glow of the moon. _Why does it look . . . is it red?_ I walked to my window and again, the moon was turning a steady red, as if it was being dipped in blood once again.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I felt so defeated. I took off my clothes and put my night clothes on. I stretched out across my bed and just laid down. I got tired of laying there after a few minutes so I went back to the window, where the moon was now yellow again.

"Shinara?" My father called from the door.

"Come in." I replied.

"What happened today? I can't get a straight answer out of anyone. Meru seems sad, Dali is confused, and Hannan, if I am correct on my observation is angry." My father speculated. Hannan? Angry? Was I that disappointing to him?

"Well, we encountered a fiend on the way home and everyone was able to execute their attacks except for me. Mine was countered and it sent me flying halfway across nowhere. After Dali finished him off, I was just brooding around as we walked and I kind of snapped on Minia. And I went to a tree and started hacking at it until I felt so worthless that I just slid to the floor and sat there and I didn't realize until I looked up that I was crying. And when I looked at Hannan he gave me this look of _disgust_ that really hurt me because I know they were disappointed that I didn't finish my attack but I mean I was sorry it wasn't my fault I mean everyone makes mistakes! I just feel so bad and I feel worthless as a fighter. I knew I couldn't ever be successful with my right hand. I should just quit this journey thing before it ever stars." I finally finished. I just poured out everything I felt to my dad. He was the only one who understood me.

"Now Shinara, as I listened to you, you totally contradicted yourself." He said calmly.

"I did. How?" I asked genuinely puzzled.

"At first you said it wasn't your fault, you're sorry and everyone makes mistakes. Then you said you're worthless and all of this other stuff. Your right, everyone makes mistakes and they will have to understand that. You are all young people you will all make your share of mistakes. And you are also right about the worthless thing. You will be worthless if you let this one, _mistake_ stop you from fighting again. You can't expect to be as good with your right arm as your left. It isn't your left arm, you haven't been fighting with it as long as you have with your left arm. So tomorrow morning I expect you to be up and practicing before we all get up and make your right arm as good as your left arm. You can't let this defeat you. If you do, you can't be my daughter. I never gave and neither will you." He said this and kissed me on my cheek and left me with my thoughts. Soon to be my dreams because soon afterwards I fell into a deep slumber, exhausted from the days events . . .


	14. Wishful Thinking

Wishful Thinking

I rose that morning bright and early before anyone had woke up. I grabbed my Raiper and ventured out into a nearby forest. With some Healing Potions and Sun Rhapsody's I began looking for fiends. I encountered a pretty easy fiend and defeated him with a first level move that was easily executed.

After initiating a few battles that happened almost the same exact way she went a little deeper into the forest and she heard some noises. One sounded like a male voice and the other, possibly pleading, was a female voice. A voice in my head was telling me not to get involved, but the heroic side of my couldn't resist.

I went running to the area where the voices were originating from. It was a large man standing over a woman who was, from the looks of it, begging for the mercy of the man.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I screamed praying that he would be a coward and run away when he saw someone, but then I remembered I was a female myself and was kind of lacking in stature.

He turned around and just stared at me before he began talking

"So this is the infamous master of the Black Dragoon, who also may be the Black Monster. Kind of lacking in height and weight aren't we?" He said.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"Who am I? Does it really matter who I am? Do you really wish to know? But I will tell you this. I am the protector of the next Moon Child and you, who may just be the person who will kill the Moon Child, will not get in my way this time."

"I don't even know if I am the Black Monster."

"You are the Black Monster. I feel it, your power flows from you body when you are afraid Dragoon." The woman who was laying on the ground said, standing at his side.

"You . . . he wasn't . . ." I stammered.

"I knew that you would feel compelled to come try to_ rescue_ her. She doubted me but I knew you would come running. It's inevitable, you're just like your father. But it will be different. You won't last as long." He said and with that a rainbow light was being emitted from this clear stone. When the light was gone I looked up and saw that this was a Dragoon.

"I am the Prism Dragoon! Having no one specific element, I am all!"

I gaped at him. Looking around for anyone else around to help me, but seeing no one I transformed into my Black Dragoon.

"You plan on taking me on by yourself? Be ready to be crushed!"

He attacked me with an Amgen Blast which blasted me away from him but I flew back fiercely towards him. Hitting him with a powerful Death Dimension.

"Not as weak as I thought. But you're still not strong enough." This being that emitted such an evil aura remarked. Then, he hit me with such a powerful attack that sent me flying through a few trees. I was lying on the ground next to dozens of broken branches.

"Hmph. Not as strong as she made herself seem. But she isn't dead yet. Too much willpower for her own good."

"And too many friends to let her fight you alone!" I heard a familiar voice say. Hannan

"More of you? I guess you all are here to save her right? Wrong! Let's see if you have the power to beat the Prism Dragoon!"

"Prism Dragoon huh? That's a new one right? I mean I never heard of it. Sounds a little colorful to me." A female voice said I guessed to Minia.

"What? Do you doubt the power of the Prism Dragon? I have the power of all of the elements of the Dragons." He replied rather loudly.

"Why are you screaming? We are rather close to each other. Or IS THE POWER OR THE PRISM DRAGON MAKING YOU HARD OF HEARING?"Minia yelled. I tried to smile and open my eyes but the pain in my head made them both impossible.

"Do you mock the Prism Dragoon? I will have to show you my power like I showed your friend lying over there."He pointed over to Shinara and it pissed Hannan off.

"Are you having an affair with the girl or the Dragoon Spirit? I'm a little confused here?" Minia continued as though she heard nothing he said.

"What? Enough of this small talk time for me to show you my true powers! Take this! Lightning— . . . "He stopped and his eyes widened. He froze and his thick, dark blood began to ooze from his neck in a thick line as his body hit the ground. When he fell left behind him was Hannan standing there breathing heavily.

"I was tired of his talking." He said panting.

"I thought he was funny. Uh, Hannan? What is that?" Minia said pointing at this small ball of light. As they all stopped and stared at it, it floated to Hannan. He held out his hand and it descended into the palm of his hand. Then a bright light came from over where Shinara was laying. They all ran over to her.

"What is it?" Minia asked.

"The thing Hannan is holding is that guys Dragoon Spirit and Shinara's is resonating with it." Dali responded.

"Oh, wow." Minia replied sounding surprised.

"Well since he said that it had all of the elements in it see if it can heal Shinara." Dali said.

"Well how am I supposed to do that? I never had a Dragoon Spirit."

"Hold them together again." Dali told him, sounding very patient.

Hannan did as he was told, and the bright light grew bright once again. I finally felt able to open my eyes without the excruciating pain.

"Hey guys." I said weakly.

"Hey I thought you were a goner. But I guess you're too strong." Minia said with a big smile.

"I wasn't unconscious the whole time. I was like going back and forth. But I don't think I will be able to walk back home though sorry." I added.

"That's fine Shin. Dali and Hannan will have no choice but to carry you. I doubt that they will mind."

"Yeah, but I just feel like sleeping." I said and drifted back into my peaceful slumber.

**Hannan's POV **

I looked down at Shinara's sleeping body. She looked peaceful even with the cuts and bruises on her body.

"Why didn't anyone know where she was?" I demanded.

"By the time anyone woke up she was gone and Dart said he sent her to go train." Minia offered.

"Do you need help carrying her?" Dali inquired.

"No I think I can handle it. She isn't that big." I replied.

So I lifted her up under her arms and decided to carry her like a child, draped over my arms. We all walked back in silence. This is the second time I had to basically rescue her. She needs us around. This world is too much for her right now. She isn't strong enough, at least not yet.

Minia and Dali kept looking at her face, I guess to see if she had wakened up yet. _Why am I feeling so attached to her? No one else thought it was strange that she wasn't back yet but me and her mother? What's going on?_ I sighed and whispered my promises of always being there to protect her no matter what. And I swear I saw her sleeping face smile.

"We are almost thereAnd from the looks of it the family is all outside." Minia informed me.

"All right. We are almost home." I whispered into her hair. It was actually quite beautiful, her hair I meanIt was an Almond color with dirty blonde streaks going through it. It was soft and smelled of lavender.

My thoughts were interrupted by Shinara's gasp. It startled me and I laid her down.

"Shinara, are you all right?" I asked her.

"My side . . . something . . . in it." She said while breathing heavilyI lift up her shirt and saw a branch lodged in her side. It must have gotten pushed more in while I was carrying her for it to just start bothering her breathing.

"Don't remove it!" Dali shouted.

"Why not? She can barely breathe!" I yelled back.

"It might make her bleed more and it might collapse her lung! Just pick her up don't lay her on that side and hurry to the town!" He shouted. He picked up out weapons and began running to the town with Minia far ahead. I picked her up again and apologized over and over for not checking her and promised her if she made it through this I would never let her get hurt again, even if it cost me my life.

Finally after what seemed like forever we made it into town. Her hose was the largest house and the first one you see when you go into town so we were right there. I took her inside and everyone was there waiting with all kids of things around.

"Put her down right here." Miyu ordered. I did as she said. She told everyone to step back and we did. She lifted her shirt and saw the branch. she removed it and the blood began to pour and she began to breathe even heavier.

"What's wrong? Miyu what is happening?" I demanded of her.

"The branch hit an arterie and her lung is collapsed. Unless someone has a healing Dragoon spirit she won't make it through the night." She said with a hint of resignation in her voice.

"But I used my Dragoon Spirit on her earlier. Why didn't it work?" I yelled.

"You must not have done it long enough or you didn't put enough power into it. Wait, you have a Dragoon Spirit?"

"Yes! She was being attacked by the Prism Dragoon, and it has all the elements in it, so healing has to be one but since I was never a Dragoon I must not have done it right. She got some of her consciousness backs but fell right back to sleep." I explained.

"Where is the Spirit now?" She inquired.

"Right here." I replied as I took it out of my pocket and it resonated with hers.

"Okay, hold it in your hand and concentrate on healing her. Put all of your strength into because she is going to need it. Don't let anything distract you. Focus only on healing her. Only her. Now try it."

I began doing it and at first it was not as bright as it was the first time.

"Hannan you aren't trying! Try harder she needs you!" She yelled.

"I am trying! I'm trying as hard as I can!" I snapped back at her.

"Then you aren't strong enough!"

That angered me and I began to try even harder, so that I was afraid of breaking the Spirit. My veins were popping out of my hand, my whole body was aching. My head was starting to feel sharp pain. My body was cramping. Sweat was pouring from my head. The pain was almost unbearable and I was ready to quit. _No I have to help Shinara. This isn't for me this isn't about me. I have to be stronger to protect her!_ And with this I willed myself to go on more.

The light became blinding and all of us had to close and shield our eyes. The room got extremely hot and even through closed eyes I could still see the light. I began to feel lightheaded and weak. Almost as if I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to my knees but continued focusing on healing Shinara until I only saw darkness and my head hit the ground.


End file.
